Light of Oz
by somecoolStarWarspenname
Summary: During a storm, L orders Light to take out the garbage, but Light ends up with more than what he expected, as him and Ryuk are whisked away to Oz. Now Light and Ryuk must find their way back home, alongside a colorful cast of characters who Light may or may not know. Slight Light x Misa. NO YAOI PAIRINGS! Also, slight crack-fic.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Death Note fanfic! It may not be all that spectacular since I haven't finished watching the show yet, but I'll do the best not to make anyone seem OOC! Also, if you would like to leave any feedback or suggestions for casting (Oz), that would be very much appreciated! Tell me how close I got to the actual anime! Anyway, sit back and enjoy! :D XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Storm<p>

Thunder and lightening crackled outside and the rain came down hard on the roof above them. Misa closed the curtains and turned back to Light and L who were both sitting on the couch watching TV. Ryuk and Rem stood above them, Ryuk in between Light and L, and Rem at the right corner of the couch where Light was sitting. Both were also immersed in the television program.

"Wow, it's really coming down hard out there, isn't it Light?" Misa said.

"Yeah," said Light, glancing up at her.

"I'm afraid he can't go out to that fancy restaurant for your date tonight like he promised like an actual _good_ boyfriend," L teased.

"Ryuzaki, I didn't-!"

"That's alright! As long as I get to spend this time with you, Light, I'm happy!" Before Light or anyone else could respond, Misa strangled him in a hug. Light hated it when she did that. After a few seconds, she released Light and sat next to him and L on the couch. The show airing on TV was a news report on the "latest" about Kira.

L wasn't paying any attention to any of this. Instead, he was trying to shove three brownies, a Hershey's kiss, and a piece of strawberry cake into his mouth all at once.

"...3 more criminals died of a heart attack this week and, as usual, Kira is the only suspect for..." The news reporter droned on and on. There was silence between the five of them as they all listened. Finally when the news reporter announced the commercial break, L said, "Oh, by the way, Light, did you take out the garbage?"

"What? I thought you did!" Light replied.

"It's not my turn," said L.

"I did it last time," said Light.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. And anyway, it's too dangerous to go out there," said Light. Things were starting to get a little tense so Misa stepped in and broke it up.

"Come on, you guys!" she said pleadingly. "Is this really something necessary to fight about?"

Light relaxed. "Sorry," he said. More silence.

"It is still very windy out there," said L. "But I think it might be clearing up for now. I'm beginning to hear a lot less wind or thunder."

"Or lightning?" Misa offered.

"Yes," said L.

Light muted the TV to listen and sure enough, the only thing he could hear from outside was a few little drops of rain.

"Ha-ha!" Ryuk chuckled. "He got you there, Light!"

"Ryuk, cut it out!" said Rem.

Ryuk and Rem were Shinigami, and could only be seen and heard by those who owned or touched a part of their Death Notes. Therefore, only Light and Misa could see and hear them, so they would communicate with the two Shinigami through thought.

"Alright," Light stood up. "I'm going."

"I knew you'd see it my way," L replied, as he popped a cherry into his mouth.

_Come on, Ryuk,_ Light thought as he went to go get his coat.

"Wait, why do _I_ have to go with you?" Ryuk complained.

_Because your my Shinigami, and you have to follow me around until either I die or I relinquish ownership of my Death Note,_ Light thought.

"Oh yeah," Ryuk replied. "I forgot about that."

_How do you forget about that?_ Light thought.

"Alright, I'll be back," said Light, as he opened the door, granting Ryuk just enough wiggle-room to squeeze out before exiting himself.

"Okay, then..." said L. He unmuted the TV just as the weather report was coming on.

"Thank you, Tom," said the weather lady. "Parents, you might wanna keep your young ones inside tonight. We got some exceedingly rough winds that have been blowing through Japan all night and wrecking everything on the street, including tearing huge chunks off of buildings and skyscrapers. They were starting to fade earlier, but now it appears as if their coming back-" L gasped. "-and stronger than ever. If you are outside in many parts of Japan, find immediate shelter near you. And that's the weather report. Back to you in the studio, Tom!"

"Thank you, Hara-" L switched off the TV. He sat back, both him and Misa looking extremely worried.

"I thought the storm was supposed to be clearing up," Misa said.

"It was, but I miscalculated horribly," L replied. "This storm so far has been lethal. It might even be the work of Kira in order to take lives. Either way, we've got to warn Light."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile...<br>**

* * *

><p>Light trudged through the rain carrying a heavy garbage bag over his right shoulder. Ryuk followed beside him, invisible to all the world except Light.<p>

"L really got you back there," Ryuk said.

_Yeah,_ Light thought. Silence.

"Light, what is it?" Ryuk asked. "You seem a little down tonight."

_It's nothing,_ Light thought.

"Ryuk?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish there was a way I could get it away from it all."

"What do you mean?" Ryuk asked.

"I mean from being Kira," said Light. "Hiding directly under L's nose, going on 'dates' with Misa, even writing names in my Death Note."

"So you're saying you're sick of it?"

"I just need a vacation, that's all. Someplace I can escape to for a little while."

"I see," Ryuk replied.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind came along and sent the garbage bag to the ground, where it tore into pieces and spilled all over the place cans, papers, and the little cupcake cups that L had left lying around earlier that week. It also pinned Light to the ground and had Ryuk hanging on to a street lamp as if for dear life.

"**I THOUGHT L SAID THE WINDS WOULD CLEAR UP!**" Light shouted.

"**L WAS LYING, LIGHT!**" Ryuk yelled.

"**GEE, HOW COULD YOU TELL!?**" Light yelled sarcastically.

The wind was unbearable. Light tried to push himself off the ground but the strong gusts kept him in one place. Ryuk was starting to lose his grip. But the biggest problem they had was the street lamp that Ryuk was holding onto. It was beginning to spark and flash on and off, as if if someone touched it, they would get electrocuted.

Suddenly, Ryuk lost his grip of the street lamp and went flying off into the clouds, flapping his wings but inevitably being helplessly carried away by the winds.

"**RYUK!**" Light screamed.

"**SEE YOU AROOOOOOOOOOUUUND!**"Ryuk shouted before disappearing into the storm.

_Great,_ Light thought._ I've lost my Shinigami, my Death Note is inside and I can't move! What do I do?_

"**HELP!**" he screamed. "**SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE! I CAN'T MOVE! RYUZAKI! MISA! DAD! SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!**"

Just when things couldn't get any worse, the street lamp above him was beginning to break, the sparks flying out everywhere, more wild than ever. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Suddenly, he heard someone scream his name.

"**LIGHT!**" Light looked to the porch. It was L!

Misa stood beside him in fear and bewilderment.

"**LOOK OUT**!" Misa cried out in fear as she pointed above Light. The street lamp was now full of electricity, ready to shock anyone and give immediate, even serious injury. And it was falling straight towards Light.

Light screamed and made an effort to crawl away in time, but it was too late. The street lamp came down hard on Light's body, sending a huge shock all through him.

To say it hurt was an understatement. Light was not only getting electrocuted in lethal winds and a storm, but he was also crushed by the same street lamp, too, so there was no escape. He was stuck there while his allies watched in horror.

After a few minutes, the electrocution finally stopped. Light heard Misa and L shout some things but he couldn't make out what they were. His vision was beginning to blur.

The last thing he saw was L step off the porch and take a step toward him, Misa close behind.

And then Light blacked out.


End file.
